Little Girl Lost
by Tutorgirl92
Summary: When Brittnay finds herself in a tough situation, its up to Santana and Puck help their Marshmallow through it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is different then mostr Brittany fanfics out there, and without the help of my very best friend my own personal Santana (Can you guess whose Brittany lmaoo) none of this would have gotten done without her help and of course staying up until a quarter of 5 to get it done. Its starts out strange, as the chapters go it'll probably gett more confusing, but if your a Brittany fan just stick with it, and press that lovely review button :) It would mean so much since this is my first Glee fic.

* * *

The pain was like a jagged knife was being lead over every inch and pore of her body, never in her seventeen years of life had Brittany ever felt such pain. Santana had tried to explain to her that the bubbles, (that's what they were calling the twins), had simply run out of room in her tiny little body and needed a way out. That was something Brittany still couldn't comprehend, she hadn't been able to comprehend it from the moment the stick had turned pink and and Santana had to explain to her what was going on with her body now.

Kurt Hummel, his name didn't represent the sweet little German figures that were collected all the world. To Santana they just represented a complete and total asshole, who had managed to take advantage of her best friend when she was at her weakest and most inebriated state. He turned her Marshmallow into a crumpled and even more confused mess then she'd already been, he'd left her with two bubbles and no options.

"Brit, you have to breath...the bubbles want you to breath, isn't that right Puck?"

Santana soothed, as she pushed back the blonds sweaty hair. Her marshmallow who was begging for someone to kill her. It had been nine months, nine nearly overdue months to get to this point, and in those nine months she'd seen her best friend who might not have always been the brightest, sink further into her shell. Without the strength of Puck at her side, there was no doubt that Santana wouldn't have made it as far as she had with the blond. The three of them had become a sort of family, Santana the Mom, Puck the dad, and Brittany, the loveable but not so bright daughter.

"Hey Marshmallow, look at me"

Santana commanded gently with a small sigh as she got Britt to turn her head to look at her. The fear was evident in her eyes, it was a fear she'd only seen once. It was the fear she saw in her mothers eyes right before she'd died, the fear of the lost and unknown.

"Member what I told you?...I told you could squeeze Pucky's hand as hard as you could and give him a little of the pain, even break it if you want, he has another one!"

Even a glare from Puck didn't stop her, from day one of their friendship Santana had taken care of Brittany since day one. From the moment she was bullied on the Kindergarten playground Santana had taken it upon herself to make sure the two of them were never apart for more then a couple of hours. She'd told Puck early on in their relationship, that Brittany couldn't function without her and if push came to shove she'd choose Brittany.

"Ana, it hurts...it hurts so bad. Why are the bubbles doing this to me?...is it because I poked them, I promise I won't poke them anymore!"

Somehow Brittany had made it to senior year, without ever being in a single special class. Her parents called her retarded, the teachers and administers called her 'gifted' whatever the hell that meant, but Santana just called her, her best friend. Yes, sure she had some slow moments, her entire life seemed to be one giant slow moment dragging on. However what most people didn't know, was that behind the doe eyes, blond hair, and stupid remarks, she really did have this big heart. A heart that most people would have loved to share with her, a heart that showed the little girl inside who still felt lost. She was like Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, stuck in Neverland, where her delusions could keep her safe from harm.

"Shh, shhh come on Britt, calm down. We went over this already, this is suppose to happen. The nice nurses out there are gonna give you some pretty medicine in that thing in your arm, and then bam! Puck will have the pain instead, then a little while after that in a blink of an eye, the bubbles will be here...now come, shut those eyes of yours and just breath...Ana's gonna go get the nurses so you can get some of those lovely drugs."

Pushing some more blond strands out her face, she gave the rather large bump a small pat before heading out the room, Puck following her. He truly was the only one who understood any of, he was the only one who had experienced the painful process of what would occur after the twins were born. He had been her savior every minute of the long process, going as far as to get Brittany pickles at two AM, during one of the girls numerous sleepovers. Not that they ever slept apart of course.

"What...what if she's not strong enough...whats' going to happen Puck?"

For once, it was Santana sounding like the weak little girl, her voice breaking in half. She knew what they had to do, things had been planned out for months now. There was absolutely no turning back now, it all rested in Brittany's ability to get through the painful process safely. If something happened to her Marshmallow...who would be her Marshmallow then? Who would she hold pinkies with, and read bed time stories to? Who would she do crazy dances with in the Glee room? And who would she make fun of Shuester with? And most importantly who would she drag on Rollercosters and swingy things at Amusement parks when she absolutely petrified of getting within ten feet of one. These were all questions Santana didn't want answer, simply because there was only one answer. Brittany.

"There's no what if's Ana, you need to stop thinking like that. The one thing my old man taught me before he walked out on us was that with life nothing is certain. You can be as healthy as a clam, and then bam! Walk out of your house and get hit by a runaway plane. Can you image that? Just walking out of your house, and getting hit by Jet Blue! The passengers are sitting all happily watching Twilight, and suddenly they have pieces of healthy dead man all over their windows..."

"This story better make sense in the next thirty seconds, or so help me god Puck you will be the dead guy on the side of the plane...runaway plane!"

"Brittany is stronger then she looks Ana, why haven't you figured that out by now? You treat her like some porcelain doll in a bubble and immediately rush to her aid when she gets the slightest cut or bruise. She'll get through this, she's gotten through much worse in her life, she'll manage this and prove us all wrong...I can't for the life of me understand why you have to baby her so much, shes not your child!"

"Its not that I'm worried about Puck...god its not like we live in the pioneer days I know she's not going to die in childbirth...its after whe-"

"ANA!"

It was a voice Santana knew all too well, her best friend screaming was more then enough of a sign from God that she needed to be inside with her instead of arguing it out with Puck inside. Quickly turning on her heels she rushed into the room, going directly her best friends bed side, grabbing her hand immediately as she watched her curl into the fetal position as best she could screaming out loud from the pain that was overtaking her body.

"See Puck, this is why! This is fucking why! If I wasn't here, they would have her locked in some crazy room upstairs in the psyche ward, I'm all she has! Do you see her parents here! Or how bout Kurt! Or hey lets add the whole fucking Glee club who has managed to turn on her with a blink of an eye, because she's apparently slept with everyone and had it coming!"

Putting her hands on Britt's lower back, she gently rubbed it remembering some of the few techniques she'd learned when she'd forced Brittany to take the Lamaze classes the free clinic had offered, it was all she knew to do. If the doctors gave her anymore drugs then she already had in her system, who knows what would happen. Pressure points would be for the best, for now it was all she could do to give some relief to her whimpering best friend.

"Shhh, Britt, calm down sweetie just breath. Ana's not going anywhere, see?...I'm staying right here with my Marshmallow, just take some deep breaths. Deep deep breaths Britt."

"Ana just please make them stop! Please Ana, please!"

"Britt, you really need to calm down. I know it hurts, I do, but if you don't stop those machines your hooked up to are going to go all crazy and then the bubbles are going to pop, you don't want that do you?"

It was simply the only way Santana could think of calming her down, she knew scaring her wasn't the best trick in the book but if it prevented all the machines she was hooked up to from beeping and causing people to rush in and forcing Santana out she was willing to do it. With a sigh, she pulled the blankets back up and hopped onto the side of the bed, pushing more of her hair back. What was she to do? She sure as hell couldn't leave her Marshmallow now, if she did the bubbles would pop without a doubt.

"Well how bout we take a look and see how things are going in here."

Santana hated doctors, she'd hated them for as long as she could remember. This doctor, was no different. Santana had taken Brittany to a free clinic as soon as her parents had disowned her. Teenagers couldn't afford health care after all. So it was always a surprise as to who was the doctor on call, and of course the one day after being over due for so long that Brittany went into labor, it was the one doctor they hated both equally.

"San-Santana says I'm not allowed to let people touch me there."

Brittany chirped, pulling her legs back as best she could as he tried to examine her. "Good for you Marshmallow" Ana thought as she watched her best friend fight off the hated doctor, the one time she listened she really did get it right. She'd had the talk with Brittany early on in the pregnancy, which had led to issues at numerous doctors appointments. Brittany wouldn't let anyone touch her below the waist unless Ana was there telling her it was ok.

"Its ok Marshmallow, I'm right here. I won't let him hurt you...Pucky will take care of him for you."

With a sharp glare from the doctor she rolled her eyes and smiled down at Britt as best she could. Truthfully she was scared to death for her, as the moments mounted and every second passed she worried more and more that she'd loose her Marshmallow. Something had to go wrong, it always went wrong, they just weren't meant to have luck.

"Well Brittany your fully effaced and dilated, I'll get an extra nurse in here and you'll be ready to get these twins out."

"Ana"

This would be the hardest thing Brittany would ever do, Santana honestly had no clue if she'd ever be back in the maternity ward. Brittany was like the runt of the litter, while everyone else got the fastest or the smartest puppy, they usually left the smallest and the weakest in the crate alone with just a rubber tennis ball and some food, until it was time to go to the pound. She couldn't help but question if that was Brittany. While she and Puck were starting their lives, would Britt's family succeed in their promise and send her to a home like they'd planned for years now. While Santana was out living her dreams, becoming a mother of her own, would Brittany be rotting away in some home where other people with 'special needs' lived. Living a boring senseless life like they were already in an old age home. Would it eventually become to hard to go and visit her best friend who had been there for her through everything because of the gray veil that would suddenly hang over her invisibly and follow her every waking move. Would she too abandon her the way the rest had?

"Your gonna take it as well as you can Marshmallow, if you get too tired tell me and I'll make them stop. Your gonna get through this I promise. Your a stronger Marshmallow then you think. I'm not going anywhere, ever."

`"Ok, dad, your going to want to put these scrubs on."

A nurse popped her head with two sets of scrubs in her hands, she'd monitored Britt's file from the moment she'd walked in along with the two people that followed her every waking move. Of course the boy following had to be the baby's father even if he was with another women. Mormons maybe? Either way the whole thing had baffled the nurses station and kept the gossip bug spreading wild from floor to floor. Especially when the screams had started.

"For your information he's not the father...if he was the father...it would be me laying in that bed and not my best friend. And also, that racket in the janitors closet wasn't mice it was us, now explain to me why the hell he'd have a girlfriend in labor but would be screwing another girl in a janitors closet? This is not some sick day time soap or a pathetic lifetime movie, and I would never in a million years do that to my best friend"

Santana quickly and rudely interrupted. She may have been very protective over Britt, but she was also very protective over her relationship with Puck. It'd been the first relationship she'd let herself really get involved with. With a glare she quickly turmed from the nurse, throwing a pair at Puck before glaring distastefully at her.

"I never touched him Ana! You told me not to let anyone else do this too me!"

"Calm down Marshmallow, just breath. I've got your back on this one."

Within the blink of an eye, Brittany was set up in stirrups attached to a new fetal monitor, and Santana and Puck were on both sides of Brittany holding her hands. For Santana it was all happening entirely to fast, one minute they'd been telling her to calm down and suddenly she was fully dilated and ready to push. Her Marshmallow was about to become a Mommy...it was so unreal. Had anyone asked if she could of predicted this she would have laughed in their faces and told them she was the one who'd wind up knocked up, except she would have taken care of it earlier and not had to worry about labor and delivery.

"Britt, sweetie did you listen to the doctor? Me and Puck are gonna help hold you up and Pucks' going to count till 10, your gonna push down on your bottom as hard as you possibly can. Really really hard, think you can do that for me?"

She knew very well Britt wouldn't listen to a word the doctor said, she'd just have to relay everything for him. It might take hours but eventually they'd get both of them out, a C-Section was defenitly not something Britt could handle, they'd wind up having to sedate her first. Completely knock her out if it didn't harm the babies. She'd be her coach regardless, just like she'd promised back in Lamaze class.

"Come on push Britt, push, remember the class, push hard! Good girl"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10'

An hour into it things hadn't gone any faster, Santana had moved from the side of the bed, to laying behind Britney, holding onto her as she attempted to push. As hard as Britt tried she didn't seem to have it in her, her cries only got louder and she clung to Santana like a lost little girl separated from her mother. Puck was starting to tire from counting, but he kept firm allowing Brittany to hold onto his hand, when both of Santana's needed a break.

"No more Ana, no more, make the bubbles pop. No more Ana, no more!"

Brittany had begged non-stop, and it brought tears to Ana's eyes. This was the one time she was truly helpless to do anything but sit back and wait, watch her best friend go from in pain to sheer agony. Brittany wasn't someone who cried very often, but she'd seen more tears come out of the blond in the last six hours, then she had in their entire friendship.

"No, no no! No more Ana, Please no more!"

"You just need to pass its shoulders Britt, come on I know you have this in you. I'm right behind you, just hold onto me and push, push hard! It'll be over sooner, if you pass it's shoulders, come on sweetie push! It hurts, but it'll hurt a lot more if it stays inside of you, come on sweetie, push!"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..10"

With a scream Brittany fell back onto Santana putting all she had into the final push, holding onto her even tighter, as a sudden wail filled the room, a different kind of scream echoing instead of the agonizing one they'd been listening too.

"You did good Britt, so good, your almost done. One down one to go! Loo-You did so good Britt, so good! Just a couple more pushes and you'll be gone and the pain will go away. I swear."

Ana could tell that her Britt was out of energy, but forced herself to force her to get going again. It would only end in more heartbreak if she didn't get going. Taking her eyes of the crying infant the corner, she waited for the doctors instructions once again before quietly whispering them into Brittany's ears and telling her to push again. Once this was over, she'd make sure her Marshmallow would never have to see the inside of a hospital again or the pain the that came with it. She'd do everything in her power to make sure this didn't happen again.

"Push Britt, push. It's easier this time."

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10"

"Ana...I can't anymore, I just can't...please just no more."

Ana sighed, holding her Marshmallow close giving her a small squeeze to let her know things were going to be ok n ow. Meeting Pucks eyes, she saw how scared he was too, and it hadn't been from taking an accidental glance between Brittany's legs, although he had learned his lesson and had no intention to ever do that again. There was no doubt Santana didn't have to worry about getting pregnant now. Puck was scarred for life, you think he would have learned after having done the same thing when Beth was born. The look in his eye did show how much he really cared for Brittany though, almost like he knew the exact pain she was feeling...then again considering the circumstances maybe he did.

"She has too, do you want to kill your baby Brittany, your baby will die if it stays in there."

"Hey! Leave her alone, don't you see she's exhausted? She's been working at this for hours, there's only so much she can take, if she says she's done then she's done. I don't understand why you idiots have to fight her on this, can't you see she's been through enough?"

It wasn't Santana's voice that stuck out in the busy room, instead it was Pucks. Her protector, there was a reason why he'd been the one she told she loved. Even when it came to Brittany, her silly Marshmallow, he was still protecting her and taking care of both of them. Just like the family, none of them ever really had. Even if that meant getting his ass kicked by an orderly or having to kick an orderly's ass. All of that just for her Brittany. That simple gesture was more then enough to show her that he was worth it. She couldn't help but just stare at him, and question maybe just maybe she did this one right. This time she really had found someone who wasn't in it just for her body, but for her heart and those around her.

"Calm down Puck, your scaring her...she's just gotta take it a little slower then she had been. Isn't that right Britt, just take a couple of deep breaths and when you feel ready, then Puck will count. Ok?"

Smiling at Puck, she gave him a small nod before helping Brittany sit up a little, still staying behind her the entire time. He'd suddenly in one small Un-equipped speech had given her the courage she needed. The courage that would tell her Brittany would be ok, she wasn't going to loose her Marshmallow she just had to fight to keep her with them. With a small whimper from Brittany, she knew it was now or never, giving Puck a quick nod to start the count off she held tightly onto her Marshmallow.

"Come Britt, just one more time, push! Push hard Britt, really really hard."

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10"

"Keep going, keep going, good girl Britt your almost there!"

With one last scream, and a crack of Pucks hand, bubble number two slipped from the safe warm confines of Brittany's body and into the arms of the waiting doctor who handed it to a nurse who rushed to clean it up.

"You did so good Britt, so so good. Your all done, the nice nurses are going to give you something that will help you sleep. You did so so good Marshmallow, just rest now just rest."

"But the bubbles...?"

Keeping his eyes on the twins as they were being cleaned up and taken out of the room, Puck sighed before turning around not even noticing the pain in his hand that only seemed to intensify. What Brittany was about to do was even harder then what had just taken place. Holding onto Brittany's as Ana got out from behind her and off the bed, he placed a small kiss on her hand giving her the smile she'd believe about anything.

"The bubbles are fine, you just rest now Britt, the doctors are going to fix you up and give you some nice medicine that'll help you sleep. Santana and I will watch the Bubbles, sleep Britt, just sleep"

With that final word, the nurses sedative had already taken affect on the tiny blond and she drifted off into a almost immediately deep sleep. Calming Ana, and allowing Puck to go around the bed and envelope her in a hug that would have thawed out even the Grinch's heart.

"Shhhh, shhh no crying my Ana. We got her through this, we'll get her through the next struggle. Everything will be better after this, I promise it will be."

For once Santana didn't believe Puck, the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her almost immediately that things were only going to get progressively worse before they got anywhere near better.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So chapter 1 didn't get any reviews, other then from the bestest friend in the whole world but I figured...well rather she threatened me too write chapter 2 and post it. For those who decide to give it a chance, after chapter 1 I'm sure your going to get very confused but all i can ask is that you stick with it, its a work in progress but eventually you will understand. Hitting the review button makes things easier. Thank you to Manda for pushing me for the past 4 days to get this finished, if you hadn't been sitting next to me the past couple of nights it would have without a doubt not have gotten done. :P Watching endless Glee marathons also help.

* * *

"Santana….Ana where are you?"

It was pouring rain, the bad type of rain that hit your skin like bullets and made you wish for shelter. It was bad rain yet she still walked along the numerous streets, dressed in nothing but her bathing suit, a hat that was meant for winter and a pair of lime green rain boots with little ducks on them. Most would say this was a typical Brittany move and they were probably right, but Ana had promised her she'd come over for a swim in the pool and she'd never showed up. It wasn't like her Ana not to show up, where could she be if she wasn't with her Marshmallow.

"Ana this isn't funny, this isn't Marco Polo….whoever the hell he is…..Ana!"

It was very rare to Santana and Brittany to be separated, the only time they ever were was when Ana explained to Brittany that they needed to be alone. Alone time that Puck insisted was just the two of them, which only confused the dimwitted blond even more. None of it made sense to her anymore; ever since their relationship took off Brittany found she spending more and more nights alone in a home that was more of a hell then it was a home.

"Now what in the hell are you doing in the street alone….in that…..attire?"

Brittany turned quickly, shocked to see a car right behind her. Kurt Hummel's care, Kurt's head sticking out of the driver's side window completely oblivious to the hard pellets of rain that were pouring down on him and his "perfect" haircut. Kurt and Brittany had never really gotten along, sure they had done the single ladies dance together and they'd even made out (before she'd known he was gay of course, or at least that's what she told herself). He simply mocked her ninety-nine percent of the time, she was usually the butt of his jokes until Santana intervened and made him apologize.

"Are you just going to stand out there in the pouring rain and freeze, or are you going to get in the car?"

Santana had told her never to accept rides from strangers, but Kurt wasn't a stranger, he was a friend. He was simply looking out for her well being. If he hadn't stopped her, who knows who else might have and what would have happened from there. It was all much to complicate for Brittany to grasp so she simply went along with it like she usually did or Santana told her to do.

"I can't find Ana…..did you see the ballad? I think he was trying to find a lake to swim in!"

"No, but I'm sure threes a hat somewhere in the backseat why don't you check there?"

It would be clear to almost anyone that Kurt was without a doubt drunk. With more of an attitude then usual and the strong smell of Smirnoff on his breath it was clear that Kurt Hummel had broken the law and had chosen to drive under the influence. Something they were preached about day after day, but to him it seemed that texting and driving had more serious consequences, so why bother following it? That thought had clicked in after the third shot when he realized Finn and his father were closer ever since the wedding, and he'd been thrown to the side like an outcast of the family.

"Want a swig? I don't doubt it'll warm you up. No heat on and I'm as toasty as…..as…..well whatever is warmer then that rain!"

"Is it white grape juice….cause Ana gives me white grape juice all the time….its suppose to be really good for flexibly and agility! Much better then coach Sylvester's shakes."

"Just take an s-swig, and you'll get plenty of agility into you. Trust me Brittany, I'm Kurt remember."

The white grape juice seemed to taste better and better with each sip to Brittany. Santana had always made sure the alcohol was out of the blonds reach, so how was she suppose to know the difference? To her it was just white grape juice a punch. It was easier to down, and pour more than listening to Kurt rant about his father, Finn, their living arrangements, and how much his life seemed to turn upside down from the moment their parents had said I do.

"And he just lets him! That football poster WILL come down! Mark my words! He just let him put it up without discussing it with me! We are a FAMILY UNIT, I should have rightfully been given a say about that piece of garbage! That room just as much mine as it is his, maybe even more! Then they waltzed right upstairs like a happy father and son and watching _baseball_ of all things to watch, it was baseball! Don't they get enough of that sports crap on a daily basis?"

Brittany just sort watched Kurtz lips move, not bothering to utter a word as she pretended to listen to him. She was just lucky he wasn't ranting about the sheets he had on his bed, or wither or not his bathroom towels matched the rest of the décor. It was all senseless mindless babble brought on by sibling rivalry and the fact that Finn would never let Kurt touch him.

"You talk a lot…..like a lot a lot….when I do that, Ana usually puts her hand over my mouth."

Kissing him was simply the only way to shut him up, plus his lips really did look soft. They even tasted like Burts Bees'. They'd made out once and it hadn't been too bad, why not try it again? The alcohol had yet to warm her up, and her unmatching bikini was still soaking wet. Why not kiss him? What was the harm in that, especially when she felt the pull of him kissing back? White grape juice really did have aphrodisiac properties. Feeling herself being pulled over the console and onto his lap, they were both at a loss for words as their tongues tangled and fingers collided.

It was a snap sudden discoing, just like a burst of lighting but soon they found their bodies touching, her wet clothes thrown in the back along with his designer as their bodies slowly moved together in epic proportions. It was like a fuse had been lit for a stick of dynamite, all the issues of the night coming to a hault and a possibly resolve. It was just them in the moment. No Ana, no puck, no Finn, No Burt, just them. Plain and simple, and completely unconventional. It went against everything they both believed in. They found themselves coming together at all the right moments like claps of thunder. Foreheads pressed up against each other's and legs tangled around Kurt's waist just left them speechless. Exhausted and speechless.

"You need to get your clothes on and go"

He suddenly mumbled as he pushed her off his lap, and begun to redress himself.

"But we have to find Ana….and the Ballad."

Reaching back he grabbed her clothes, well what little of them they were and threw them at her practically forcing her to get dressed. No, this wasn't going to be like the movies. They weren't going to hold each other in one another's warm embrace as the storm crackled on outside and the windows fogged up. He'd be damned if he got a criminal record for both drinking under the influence and having sex in a public place. No, no, no, she absolutely had to go and the sooner the better.

"Here….take this dollar and go get a cab and go home….or go buy yourself something pretty with. I don't care what you do as long as you realize that this here tonight never happened."

"What happened?"

Brittany asked as she stumbled out of the car, and towards the driver's side picking up the dollar that he had attempted to throw at her. This only left her more confused, Puck never kicked Ana out. All they usually did was cuddle until her persistent knocks on the door convinced them it was time to get dressed, change the sheets, and let the Marshmallow come back to her Ana and Pucky. This hadn't been like that all. Even with the alcohol in her system and just being Brittany in general she could see that.

"This never happened…..farewell Brittany.

With that the blonde was left, once again in the rain in nothing but her lime green rain boots and un matching bikini. Confusion was more than a possibility it was a reality. What had really just happened? Had she just been the one used instead of the one doing the using for once.

"Wait….my hat! The ducks in the hat"

She yells at the car screeches away like it can't get away from her fast enough, it's sad really and the rain is much too cold for her fragile cream colored skin. It's ended just as fast as it begun and now she doesn't know what to do or where to turn.

"Ana!"

Once again she finds herself yelling, as she sees the familiar car driving towards her, mocha next to her in the passenger's seat. Once again Ana and Picky are saving her just like they always do, even if it was probably completely unintentional. She doesn't doubt for a minute that her Mike would be with them too, if he hadn't gone on a weekend vacation with his family. She pushes her now stiff legs towards the car, and gets in the back seat without another thought. It's a rare occasion that she's the one being used, usually she seduces and screws but this time it's different, it feels all wrong. Like something has completely changed in her life, she's not the same Brittany anymore. It's all much too confusing to her already confused mind, the only move now is to get in the car and go home. Ana and Pucky will take care of her like they always do; maybe just maybe it's her mind playing tricks on her again. It does that quite often.

"Marshmallow….what are you doing out in the rain? And in that outfit? Britt, I left out your clothes for you."

For once Brittany doesn't find that she has a stupid comment to remark with, she just finds herself quiet and soaking wet in the back seat as Puck drives off, and Ana looks into the back seat at her with a concerned look on her face. Telling Ana about Kurt isn't an option, she wouldn't understand, making out she could understand but taking Kurt Hummel's virginity now that's a whole different ball park. Nothing will come of it, Kurt will just find even more reason to ignore her or give snide remarks on a daily basis, no reason to bring it up to Santana and have her go after him. It's all safer this way, much safer.

"….you weren't at your house….I came to look for you…..I couldn't find you and…and then it started to rain Ana."

Normally Santana remembered to tell Britt on the nights she wouldn't be home, but of course the rainiest night of the year she'd forgotten too. It was no surprise that Brittany had gone looking for her, that's the way it'd always been between the two of them. They protected one another like no one else could. Ana's relationship with Puck had gotten in the way of that lately. Sure Britt had Mike, but to Brittany he wasn't Santana. There was no one else that took care of her as well as she did.

With a sigh, she rested her head back against the seat letting the night sink in trying to ignore the painful sting of the alcohol at the back of her throat, ignoring the shivers that raked throughout her body. Littered across the floorboards of the car was nothing but condoms that more than explained where Ana had been while Britt had in vain searched for her. Why hadn't she just stayed at home? It could have been a lot worse than Kurt picking her up and using her, had it been someone else she could have had a lot more happen to her then being used. Strolls on rainy nights were no longer options, strolls in general even, unless Santana or someone else was with her. Mike would never forgive her for what she had done, never. No one was to ever find out, ever. Not even Santana.

They'd forgotten. She'd forgotten the one thing that Santana had always made sure she had on her. The littered wrappers on the floorboards underneath her were more than proof of that and made her feel it even deeper.

"You coming home tonight with us Marshmallow? Where is your brain, you have me a little worried."

Shaking her head, she pushes herself up in the seat, and places a kiss on her best friend's cheek before nodding at Puck and opening the door the non-moving vehicle. She doesn't have words for Ana tonight, and yes Ana will probably call when they get home to check up on her. She'll just have to put on a smile and assure Ana that she's ok, just like she always does.

Closing the door, and locking it tightly shut she waits until she see's Puck's headlights go into the distance. Her parents aren't home, probably at yet another dinner or screwing someone who isn't one another, nothing new. Not that anyone who wasn't Ana, Puck or Mike knows. She's almost positive her sisters sleeping over at someone's house as always, so she's let's herself feel it. Sliding down the front door, she feels herself crumple onto the floor and begin to sob. She feels dirty, she feels dirty and used.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So I'm currently sitting in my Aunts house dog sitting while her and my Uncle are away. Seeing how she's currently borrowing part I of Season 2 and has a new flat screen LCD TV, I decided that I wanted to see how Hemo and Naya looked...did you all know how many birthmarks Hemo has on her upper lip and stomach? My God! And we thought 'Slave 4U' in 3D was good! Anywho, that's not my reason for typing up this note. I'm currently watching Duets; and this story came to mind. It's been at least a year since I last updated, and in that time I've become a Brittana fan to the max. So! I have a question for all my loyal readers. If I were to re-write the chapters I already have written, plus more in Brittana form, would you all still be interested in reading? Let me know! I've already started on chapter 1! ;)


End file.
